


Little Star

by ibeta



Series: Babybones [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awed Sans, Babybones (Undertale), Dadster, Except Sans Adopts Him Instead, Fluff, Gen, Mischievous Sans, Music-based Undertale, Música, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeta/pseuds/ibeta
Summary: Sans has a brother. A very cute new brother. His soul shines like starlight, but much more brighter than a quasar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This has a description of a Muse in it. ](https://ibeta.tumblr.com/post/159400875325/astra-musica-the-muse)
> 
> [Inspired by this music, around 00:32.](https://soundcloud.com/iceloki/tell-your-world-ice-arrange)

Sans waited excitedly as the results appeared on the screen. He nearly shouted in joy. _Yes!_ It was a success! Gaster had finally made him a brother! 

He shoved papers aside to uncover the mouse, using the device to print out the page. The printer worked quickly, and Sans grabbed the paper once it finished, marking it with the current date with a black pen.

He shuffled to the next room, where he knew Gaster was trying so hard to keep his brother a secret. It didn’t matter, though. Sans knew everything Gaster had to hide about his brother. He couldn’t hide that he used another bone-part of his hands to make Papyrus. There wasn’t a glove that managed to keep Gaster’s holed hand hidden away from his sharp eyelights.

Sans knocked on the door patiently, hearing Gaster mutter exasperatedly from behind the metal. He heard curtains be closed, metals be moved elsewhere, machinery turned dim. He was familiar with the way Gaster tried to surprise him, and it didn’t stun him as much as the first time he burst out of glass and landed on his maker’s stupefied face. The first skeleton child Gaster made from his magic and a tiny fragment of bone from one of the human children.

Unfortunately, Gaster accidentally chose one that had a shorter height in terms of genetics, thus not allowing Sans to reach a taller height when he grew older. Gaster’s first experiments always ended with something wrong with them. Sans had received a small body that hid an extremely large reserve of magic. It wasn’t really… wrong, per se. It was just not part of Gaster’s plan.

The doctor had been aiming for a female skeleton, with his memories, and instead gained an intelligent male child. He had wanted to make Sans be able to bond, but his soul was… well, there was just something closed off with his soul, making it highly incompatible with other monsters. Not that he tried bonding with anyone – they just took some tests and the results were absolute: no bonding for Sans. Ever.

“Sans, you may come in,” Gaster called out.

Grinning, Sans pushed the doors open. He didn’t bother to hide the paper, knowing there was no point in doing so. He spied something glowing from behind one of the cloth covering the machinery that held his brother. It was a bright light, like a little star. Gaster’s eyelights narrowed on the paper suspiciously, then his sockets widened. 

“it’s exactly what you think it is,” Sans teased. The doctor groaned in embarrassment as Sans laughed. 

“I forgot to lock you out of the secret project,” Gaster growled under his breath.

“you didn’t,” Sans replied smugly. He earned a mock glare for his cheek. “i hacked my way in and made sure every password you used got logged. you’re not exactly that good in hiding stuff like this.”

“I should have never taught you to use the computers,” Gaster muttered. Sans grinned more widely. He knew the doctor didn’t mean it. If he hadn’t known anything about coding, the doctor would have crashed the systems in a month.

“i didn’t check the other files yet,” Sans quipped. Gaster smirked smugly at him. “not that it wasn’t difficult to predict what they were about,” he added, forcing Gaster to lose his smug little look.

“What exactly are you here for, then?” Gaster questioned, tapping suspiciously over a stack of blueprints.

Sans rolled his eyelights. “i want to see the experiment.”

Gaster sputtered. “T-the experiment?”

“yep.”

Gaster narrowed his sockets. Sans smiled innocently at him.

“You’re never interested in the creation experiments,” the doctor accused. “What are you planning?”

Sans widened his eyelights, raising a shocked hand to place at his sternum. “what, me? i’m not planning anything,” he answered, tone dripping with honeyed innocence.

“Sans, that is exactly what innocent monsters say when they are not planning anything,” deadpanned the doctor. Sans just widened his eyelights even more, looking much younger than he looked. Gaster stared at him with exasperation, possibly realizing that he could never deny Sans anything. “Fine,” he sighed in defeat.

Sans beamed happily and walked around the doctor, dropping the paper on a random clipboard as he walked past. He carefully grasped the curtain that hid the little monster, anticipation swimming in his soul. He pulled it off, and then his breath hitched when he saw his babybones brother curled up into a small ball in the large incubator. The tiny skeleton wore but a simple red blanket on top of his small body. Only an inch or so above him, a brilliant white monster soul flared rays of light across the room.

“like a little star,” Sans whispered his hands rising as if to latch onto the rays coming from the soul. Behind him, Gaster made a curious sound.

Oh… wow… his brother looked so delicate… so _pure_. The little skeleton was someone that needed protection with how fragile he looked. Enraptured by the sight of the soul, he didn’t notice his feet move without his command.

The little white soul pulsed when he stepped closer, as if sensing him. Sans’ soul manifested in response, flaring back in reply.

Gaster inhaled sharply.

Stunned, Sans didn’t move closer. He covered his clothed sternum with his gloved hand, surprised that a little star like his brother had tried to contact his soul. That… That had never happened before! _Oh!_ It felt like the tiny one was trying to communicate with him! He should respond back!

“that’s so cool,” he whispered in excitement. Now he really needed to get closer after something as amazing as that! Brimming with questions in his mind, he stepped closer. For each step he took, the little soul pulsed with something that felt like curiosity, and Sans’ soul pulsed back with whatever amazement he felt at the moment.

The moment he was only separated from the soul with the incubator glass, the little soul was brighter than anything he had ever seen. It looked like a little star, so bright that he could barely find the silhouette of the actual soul. His _brother’s_ soul…

He gravitated to the incubator, hands reaching for the latch that kept him away from the tiny monster.

“Sans, what are you doing?” Gaster exclaimed nervously, grabbing the back of his lab coat to stop him. “It’s not ready yet!”

“i need to hold him,” Sans blurted out, forcibly halting his hands. He tried not to look as shocked as he felt. His body had just moved reflexively, but he felt… could it be actions urged by his soul? “he feels lonely.”

Gaster made a face. “Sans, I still haven’t integrated the soul into the body. It would be impossible for it to be lonely. The mix of –”

“– the physical and magical isn’t a quick process. _yes_ , doctor, i know.” Sans waved it all away, unable to drag his eyelights away from the beautiful soul. “it just feels like…”

He couldn’t find the words to describe the emotion brimming in his soul. It was like he knew what to do, but the information couldn’t be translated into visual images. His hands fluttered worriedly over the glass. He needed to… He needed to _hold_ him! Why was Gaster being such a – _no_ , no… if Sans prematurely interrupted the integration, something might go wrong with the process. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t usually this irrational.

“So I was right,” Gaster mumbled. Sans made an inquiring sound, sliding his hand across the glass to keep him occupied. If he stopped, his hands would probably phase through the glass to drag his brother out. He didn’t think that would go well with Gaster. The doctor still hadn’t fused the soul and the body. “I didn’t think it would create a soul bond between you!”

Sans’ hand froze on the glass above the monster soul. “ _what did you say?_ ” Sans questioned, eyelights wide with disbelief and amazement. He nearly toppled over Gaster as he grasped the front of the doctor’s unbuttoned lab coat. “the little star bonded with me? _me?_ me – _sans_ – the artificial skeleton monster that would never be able to…?”

“You don’t need to sound so shocked.”

The doctor laughed when he quickly turned around and hovered over the incubator. He made a sound of delight as his brother flared some kind of greeting at him when he neared again, as if he could remember his presence. Adoration filled his soul at the welcoming warmth of his brother’s soul. How could he not be so shocked? He thought his soul was broken, and his brother just proved him wrong!

“you’re so cool,” Sans replied to the greeting, sending loving emotions into his soul to respond further. The little soul seemed delighted, although it held some kind of childish innocence to it, something so pure and happy. Each time it felt delighted, Sans felt even more delighted. It passed between them like a growing ball of emotion.

Gaster snickered behind him, the dork. He ignored him willfully and focused instead on his brother’s coolness. How amazing is it that his brother could be this great as a babybones?

“you’re going to be a really great monster,” Sans promised solemnly, tapping the glass. The bright light seemingly fluttered close to his finger. Just the thought of his brother reaching out for him made him smile. “i’ll teach you everything i know. i play more instruments than doctor gaster and _he’s_ the twentieth royal scientist. the, uh, rest of them just had a bad experiment.”

“You’re not telling it everything, I hope,” Gaster said from behind him, amused. “You don’t want to traumatize the monster before it’s integrated into this world.”

Sans glanced over his shoulder. “he’s going to make music better than you, doc,” he retorted, hands roving over the glass soothingly, projecting his desire to protect the tiny star. It responded favourably, softly. Sans smiled. “he will play your harpsichord and all the instruments in the underground with ease.”

Gaster hummed. “I would hope so! After all, I designed it to be compatible with your musical talents.”

The skeleton monster paused and beamed at the doctor. “really?”

Gaster cleared his throat awkwardly. “Of course. After all, seeing as I have accidentally created a musical genius like you, someone who has become the _Song of Hope_ … well, it’s only right that you have another person to play with. Perhaps… even you can focus your Muse on this monster, now that you can… _communicate_.” He sounded like such a parent. Sans couldn’t blame him. After all, Gaster made the mistake of naming him when he asked for a name.

Sans turned back excitedly to the little star and started humming a soft tune to test Gaster’s words. The soul flared so much more brightly as San’s Muse, almost forcing him to stop when he was forced to snuff out his eyelights. He finished the song and admired the white protective shield he made over his Muse’s soul. Holy stars, it was more powerful than what he’d seen other Muses do.

“he’s amazing,” he whispered again. He just couldn’t get enough of seeing his brother’s little soul shine so brightly like that. To think that he had never even thought of anyone becoming his Muse… It was an indescribable feeling. “he’s… so _cool_ ,” he repeated.

He couldn’t describe the joy he felt when the soul lit up like that. It had responded so sweetly to his song, and it felt… it felt good. He was needed by this little star, his dearest brother.

“It is incredible, indeed,” Gaster added, grabbing a clipboard and writing something down on the paper. “It will take weeks to integrate the soul to the body. It has a different design from your own, and it will need more time to develop.”

Sans stared intently at the little star, smiling fondly. He didn’t care if Gaster was recording all and everything in this room. He didn’t care if he looked silly in the videos. Stars, this little star… It made him feel so… so _accepted_ – open! He didn’t care if he had to wait for his brother to be fused. He wanted to be there at every waking moment.

“i’m going to sleep here every night,” he declared immediately, fingers skittering over to the buttons of the incubator to add his name onto the list of project managers. He typed in the administrator passcode that he wasn’t supposed to know, grinning smugly when it allowed him to add his name. He knew installing the keylogger would come in handy. Not only could he keep copy of his files, but it also logged the passcodes. “i’ll keep him company.”

Gaster sputtered a protest, but Sans was determined. Nothing could keep him away from the little star. He locked his name into the system, adding a passcode for deletion. Gaster wouldn’t be able to guess it was the same one as the last. Gaster always thought it was too simple and typed in different passcodes that never worked.

“also, his name’s papyrus,” Sans added cheekily as Gaster groaned. No doubt he recalled naming Sans and asking him to name everything in the star chart to keep him away from dangerous projects. Papyrus was lastly named – the smallest, and the brightest star in the chart. The galaxy it was located had a quasar that he also named Papyrus (the Great) for the lack of other names.

“Don’t name the experiments,” Gaster reaffirmed pitifully to himself, even if Sans knew he was already writing the name down on the document. He wanted to laugh hysterically, because there was no escaping naming while Gaster was the Royal Scientist of the lab. He named _everything_! His ‘ _neutral experiment names_ ’ had nicknames, for stars’ sake. “Don’t name the experiments and you won’t get attached. You named him after that random star that you also named. Sans, why do you do this to me?”

“like you got attached to me, you mean,” Sans replied smoothly, smirking when Gaster glared grumpily at the clipboard. “especially when you remember each name i gave all those stars. then you bragged about it to anyone with an ear and now i’m unofficially your child.”

“I should have known Asgore would encourage this madness,” Gaster growled as he wrote more quickly. “I should have thrown you into the CORE the moment you signed my own documents with a forged signature and corrected everything my interns wrote.”

Sans snickered at the denials, knowing Gaster didn’t mean it.

“I’m going to let everyone know that you’re in charge of this room,” the doctor stated after finishing his notes. Gaster narrowed his sockets suspiciously when Sans forced an innocent smile. “Don’t tell anyone you know the passcodes,” he continued. “Don’t let anyone inside. Only you and I can get into this room. Just register your magic into the scanner and make sure no one else knows about your keylogger.”

“thanks, dad.”

“ _Sans!_ ” Gaster sputtered indignantly, though there was a pleased blush of magic on his face.

“oh, yeah, sorry,” Sans continued unapologetically. “i meant doctor dad – gaster. doctor gaster.”

“And make sure you eat more than just condiments!” Gaster scolded in reminder. Sans had just glanced at the red blanket contemplatively and it was like Gaster could read his mind. What a monster parent the doctor was. Maybe Sans should take notes? “For stars’ sake, I didn’t design you to be able to eat anything just for you to stick to ketchup, mustard and relish. Eat something healthier!”

“yes doctor dadster.”

“…Oh, no. Sans, no. No, no… Stars, _no_ ,” the doctor groaned predictably. He looked like he was trying not to cry or laugh at his unfortunate fate of accidentally creating a funny skeleton son. “No, please. Stars… That’s going to stick, isn’t it?”

Sans nodded solemnly. “oh yeah. you’re never getting rid of that one.”

Gaster shut his sockets, mouthing numbers while he tilted his head upward to the ceiling. He breathed a sigh and clasped his holed hands together. “Don’t let anyone else hear you, Sans,” he warned, looking all composed and professional. He must have another meeting with the king again.

Sans grinned impishly. “Sure.”

Papyrus wasn’t just anyone else, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just cute babybones stuff to keep me entertained.


End file.
